Microbial fermentation processes are applied to industrial production of a broad and rapidly expanding range of chemical compounds from renewable carbohydrate feedstocks. Especially in anaerobic fermentation processes, redox balancing of the cofactor couple NADH/NAD+ can cause important constraints on product yields. This challenge is exemplified by the formation of glycerol as major by-product in the industrial production of—for instance—fuel ethanol by Saccharomyces cerevisiae, a direct consequence of the need to reoxidize NADH formed in biosynthetic reactions. Ethanol production by Saccharomyces cerevisiae is currently, by volume, the single largest fermentation process in industrial biotechnology, but various other compounds, including other alcohols, carboxylic acids, isoprenoids, amino acids etc, are also currently produced in industrial biotechnological processes. Various approaches have been proposed to improve the fermentative properties of organisms used in industrial biotechnology by genetic modification. A major challenge relating to the stoichiometry of yeast-based production of ethanol, but also of other compounds, is that substantial amounts of NADH-dependent side-products (in particular glycerol) are generally formed as a by-product, especially under anaerobic and oxygen-limited conditions or under conditions where respiration is otherwise constrained or absent. It has been estimated that, in typical industrial ethanol processes, up to about 4 wt. % of the sugar feedstock is converted into glycerol (Nissen et al. Yeast 16 (2000) 463-474). Under conditions that are ideal for anaerobic growth, the conversion into glycerol may even be higher, up to about 10%. Glycerol production under anaerobic conditions is primarily linked to redox metabolism. During anaerobic growth of S. cerevisiae, sugar dissimilation occurs via alcoholic fermentation. In this process, the NADH formed in the glycolytic glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate dehydrogenase reaction is reoxidized by converting acetaldehyde, formed by decarboxylation of pyruvate to ethanol via NAD+-dependent alcohol dehydrogenase. The fixed stoichiometry of this redox-neutral dissimilatory pathway causes problems when a net reduction of NAD+ to NADH occurs elsewhere in metabolism. Under anaerobic conditions, NADH reoxidation in S. cerevisiae is strictly dependent on reduction of sugar to glycerol. Glycerol formation is initiated by reduction of the glycolytic intermediate dihydroxyacetone phosphate (DHAP) to glycerol 3-phosphate (glycerol-3P), a reaction catalyzed by NAD+-dependent glycerol 3-phosphate dehydrogenase. Subsequently, the glycerol 3-phosphate formed in this reaction is hydrolysed by glycerol-3-phosphatase to yield glycerol and inorganic phosphate. Consequently, glycerol is a major by-product during anaerobic production of ethanol by S. cerevisiae, which is undesired as it reduces overall conversion of sugar to ethanol. Further, the presence of glycerol in effluents of ethanol production plants may impose costs for waste-water treatment. WO2014/129898 describes a recombinant cell functionally heterologous nucleic acid sequences encoding for ribulose-1,5-phosphate carboxylase/oxygenase (EC 4.1.1.39; herein abbreviated as “Rubisco”), and optionally molecular chaperones for Rubisco, and phosphoribulokinase (EC 2.7.1.19; herein abbreviated as “PRK”). WO2015107496 describes a recombinant cell functionally heterologous nucleic acid sequences encoding for ribulose-1,5-phosphate carboxylase/oxygenase units RbcL, RbcS and RcbX, molecular chaperones for Rubisco GroEL and GroES. In the examples PRK is expressed with a tetracyclin-inducible promoter TetO7, see table 5. Thereby, a process aid is needed for this promoter i.e. the additions of a compound to the propagation which adds to the cost and complexity of the process. The said compound is doxycycline, an antibiotic, which is not preferred as an additive in the ethanol fermentation process. Although the described process in WO2014/129898 is advantageous, there is a continuing need for improvement, in particular improved production of a useful organic compound, such as ethanol. Also, it would be desirable to provide a microorganism wherein NADH-dependent side-products are further reduced. Also a process is desirable wherein no additives, such as antibiotic, are needed. Further, it is desirable that the propagation characteristics of the strain are improved. These are among objects of the invention.